Ada Apa dengan Rukia?
by YoruChan Kuchiki
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini Rukia jadi aneh dan sangat sensitif. Tentu saja hal itu membuat sang kakak khawatir/"Kyaaa! Nii-sama, jangan masuk!"/For Family Spring Event 2012/Mind to RnR? :D


**Disclaimer:**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning!**

**Canon, OOC, Gajeness, Abalness, typo bertaburan**

**Ada Apa dengan Rukia?**

**© Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

Malam yang sangat sepi di kediaman keluarga Kuchiki. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara gesekan angin dengan daun-daun yang berterbangan dan binatang-binatang malam yang mulai keluar dari sarangnya. Kediaman Kuchiki memang selalu sepi baik pagi, siang, sore apalagi malam. Mengingat sang empunya rumah juga merupakan orang yang sangat irit bicara. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _taichou_ divisi 6 sekaligus pemimpin bangsawan Kuchiki yang ke-28—Byakuya Kuchiki.

Di dalam ruang makan yang luasnya terbilang melebihi ruang makan normal itu, tampak dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin sedang menyantap makan malam mereka. Keduanya khusyuk dengan acara makan mereka. Tidak ada pembicaraan atau yang lain sebagainya. Sebagai keluarga bangsawan tentu saja Byakuya sangat menjunjung tinggi tentang tata krama dan sopan santun. Dan hal itu juga berlaku untuk sang adik—Rukia Kuchiki.

Keduanya memang saling diam dan hening. Tapi—tunggu dulu! Ada apa dengan Rukia? Gadis mungil beriris _violet _itu tak henti-hentinya mengganti posisi duduknya. Dari bersila, bersimpuh, kembali bersila lalu bersimpuh lagi kemudian bersila lagi dan seterusnya. Byakuya yang menyadari gerak-gerik aneh adik semata wayangnya mengernyitkan dahinya. Merasa diperhatikan oleh kakaknya, Rukia berpura-pura kembali duduk anteng dan memasukkan nasinya menggunakan kedua sumpit ke dalam mulutnya. Melihat itu, Byakuya kembali melanjutkan makannya yang terhenti.

Tapi Rukia? Lagi! Dia kembali tidak bisa diam dan nampak gusar. Sekali-kali dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kembali menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya dalam posisi duduk seolah sedang mencari-cari posisi ternyaman.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" Byakuya menghentikan kegiatan makannya melihat Rukia yang semakin gusar.

"T—tidak apa-apa, _Nii-sama_. Maaf mengganggu makanmu," jawab Rukia panik.

Byakuya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Pria irit bicara itu menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada adiknya. Kelihatan jelas dari muka Rukia yang berubah pucat dan bulir keringat yang jatuh membasahi wajah manisnya.

"Benar tidak apa-apa? Kau sakit?" tanya Byakuya khawatir.

"_N—nii-sama _tidak perlu khawatir. A—aku tidak—" kalimat Rukia terputus begitu dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang merembes keluar dari—err—celana dalamnya.

Kedua _violet_nya menatap ke bawah _yukata_nya—tepatnya di bagian—err—bokongnya. Keringat dingin langsung mengucur deras begitu yang dilihat Rukia adalah sesuatu yang kental dan berwarna merah kecoklatan.

'_What the f**k?! Tembus?!' _innernya menjerit dalam hati.

Memalukan! Terlebih lagi—di depan kakaknya!

Byakuya akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Rukia yang semakin gelisah, "Rukia kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tinggal satu senti lagi, tangan kekar Byakuya akan menyentuh tubuh mungil adiknya. Sampai tiba-tiba—

"Gyaaa! _Nii-sama _jangan mendekat!"

—jeritan histeris Rukia mengagetkannya dan terlebih lagi tangan mungil gadis itu sekarang sudah meremas wajah Byakuya agar laki-laki itu menjauh darinya.

Sadar akan apa yang telah dilakukan Rukia dan pada siapa dia melakukannya, gadis mungil itu tambah panik, "Ma—maaf, _Nii-sama_, a—aku permisi k—ke kamar kecil dulu!" Rukia langsung berlari keluar ruang makan tanpa mendengar jawaban dari sang kakak terlebih dahulu.

Byakuya yang masih kaget, bingung, cemas dan heran malah cengo di tempat sambil menatap gadis yang tengah berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkannya itu.

Secepat mungkin gadis mungil itu terus melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke kamar mandi sambil terus menutupi bagian belakang bawah _yukata_nya dengan kedua tangannya. Sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi, gadis itu langsung masuk dan membanting kasar pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

Kedua maniknya kembali mengintip belakang _yukata_nya yang dia rasa basah, "_Oh MY! _Beneran tembus!" Rukia menatap frustasi _yukata_ putihnya yang mendadak berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini?!" Rukia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Kakinya terus mondar-mandir mengelilingi kamar mandi sambil memegang perutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti, "Ah iya, pembalut! Pembalut mana pembalut?" Rukia kembali mondar-mandir mengacak-acak isi kamar mandi.

Sampai tiba-tiba kegiatannya terhenti dan dia menepuk jidatnya, "Aku lupa! Pembalutku habis dan belum beli lagi!" bibir tipisnya menganga lebar.

"Bagaimana ini?! Di _soul society_ tidak ada warung yang jual pembalut! Masa' aku harus ke Karakura malam-malam begini?! Agh!" Rukia mengoceh sendiri tidak karuan.

Rambut pendek halusnya itu kembali diacak-acaknya—menandakan kalau tingkat frustasinya semakin tinggi saat itu. Rukia terus berpikir dan berpikir, hingga—

_**TOOKKK TOOOKKK**_

—ketukan dari luar kamar mandi mengegetkannya. Dan ternyata—

"Rukia, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di dalam? Kau baik-baik saja?"

—yang mengetuk pintu itu tak lain adalah kakak kebanggaannya—Byakuya Kuchiki.

'_Gawat! _Nii-sama_!' _rutuk Rukia dalam hati.

"Rukia, kau mendengarku?" Byakuya kembali memanggil Rukia sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"A—i—iya a—aku t—tidak apa-apa, _Nii-sama _tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Rukia kelabakan.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah keluar," sahut Byakuya lagi.

Sontak Rukia langsung menelan ludahnya, _'Mampus! Mana bisa keluar dengan keadaan begini!' _batin Rukia stres sambil melihat jejak merah yang mengecap jelas di pakaiannya.

'_Apa kata para hollow dan espada yang sudah menjemput ajal di alam baka sana?!' _inner Rukia makin stres.

Byakuya kembali mengernyitkan dahinya ketika tidak ada jawaban dari adiknya. Sebagai seorang kakak tentu saja Byakuya sangat cemas. Karena Rukia berlaku aneh lain dari biasanya.

"Rukia?"

"Ah—iya s—sebentar lagi, _Nii-sama_," jawab Rukia sekenanya.

Tapi kali ini Byakuya sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar jawaban asal adiknya itu dan memutuskan untuk ikut masuk ke dalam—mengecek keadaan adiknya. Takut Rukia kenapa-napa, "Aku masuk ya," tanpa aba-aba Byakuya langsung menarik pegengan pintu. Dan—

"Rukia, apa yang kau laku—"

"Kyaaa! _Nii-sama, _jangan masuk!"

_**BLEETAAKKK**_

"OUCH!"

—seketika ember kecil mendarat tepat di wajah tampan Byakuya dengan tidak elitnya.

oOo

Pagi sudah menjelang, seluruh warga di _soul society _kembali melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Tidak terkecuali di kantor divisi ke-6 yang dipimpin oleh duda paling keren seantero-kapten dan wakil kapten—Byakuya Kuchiki.

_**TOOKKK TOOOKKK**_

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari pintu kantor divisi 6. Sang pengetuk pintu langsung masuk dan memberi salam kepada _taichou_nya. Tampak pemuda berambut merah dikuncir satu itu membawa tumpukan kertas yang akan diserahkannya pada sang _taichou_.

"Ini laporan yang harus diperiksa, _taichou_," ucap pemuda tadi.

"Letakkan saja di meja," jawab Byakuya tanpa beralih dari kegiatannya.

Pemuda berambut jabrik merah tadi langsung meletakkan setumpuk kertas itu di atas meja sesuai perintah, "Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu, Byakuya _taichou_?" tanya Renji—nama pemuda itu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Dia sadar, kalau _taichou_nya tidak akan mungkin menyerahkan tugas-tugas itu kepadanya. Karena Byakuya paling tahu kemampuan _fuku-taichou_nya.

"Tidak perlu, kau boleh keluar sekarang," jawab Byakuya seadanya.

Dan tebakan Renji benar. Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum dia pamit kepada Byakuya, "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu—"

"Tunggu, Renji," iris abu-abu Byakuya beralih ke mata Renji.

Renji mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ada apa _taichou_?" Renji menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Rukia?" tanya Byakuya langsung pada sasaran.

"Eh? Rukia? Belum," jawab Renji.

Byakuya menghela nafasnya panjang, "Renji, aku ingin minta tolong padamu."

Kedua iris berbeda warna itu pun bertemu dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

oOo

"_Mae, Sode no Shirayuki_," Rukia mengayunkan _zanpakutou_nya. Seketika salju mendadak turun dari langit cerah di pekarangan rumah Kuchiki. Kedua maniknya terpana menatap salju yang turun. Sampai tiba-tiba—

"ADUUUHH!"

—si bungsu Kuchiki itu mendongakkan kepalanya sambil meremas-remas perutnya yang melilit dengan kedua tangannya.

"S—sial! Kenapa perut ini sakit sekali _sih_?!" rutuk Rukia sambil menahan bulir kristal yang sudah ada di ujung pelupuk matanya.

Tampaknya Rukia benar-benar sedang tersiksa sekarang. Untunglah hal yang paling menyiksanya itu hanya datang sebulan sekali. Perutnya serasa di remas-remas, melilit, sakit dan perih tidak karuan. Keringat dingin mengucur lebih banyak dari biasanya dan membuatnya menjadi semakin cepat gerah.

"Yo, Rukia," suara baritone itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Gadis mungil itu menoleh gesit dengan tampang judes ke pemuda berambut merah jabrik itu.

"Apa?!" sahut Rukia jutek sambil tetap memagangi perutnya.

"Hei, kenapa marah-marah begitu? Aku kan kesini baik-baik," jawab Renji sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Rukia.

Rukia yang saat itu sedang amat sangat sensitif menjadi sebal dengan perlakuan Renji, "Jangan menggangguku, Renji!" jawabnya sambil menahan emosi.

"Mengganggu? Memangnya aku berbuat apa? Ayo, lanjutkan lagi latihanmu," ucap Renji polos kemudian mendorong tubuh Rukia pelan.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Rukia. Perutnya memang sedang sakit, sekarang Renji malah seenak jidatnya mendorong dan memukul tubuhnya, "Kau! Tidak bisakah kau diam sedikit, Renji!" Rukia hendak memukul pemuda yang ada di depannya itu. Sampai tiba-tiba—

_**SREETT**_

_**SSSRRRRR**_

—Rukia mematung di tempat ketika merasakan sesuatu yang melapisi selangkangannya bergeser dan mendadak cairan kental itu keluar dan merembes pakaian hitamnya. Manik Rukia menatap takut-takut ke arah bawahnya—berharap kejadian memalukan itu tidak terulang untuk yang kedua kalinya.

'_Oh, gosh! Tidak lagi!' _umpat Rukia dalam hati.

Renji yang penasaran dan bingung ikut melihat ke arah manik Rukia tertuju. Wajah pemuda itu merah padam ketika melihat sesuatu yang berwarna kecoklatan merembes keluar dari selangkangan Rukia dan menembus pakaiannya, "R—rukia, kau sedang datang bu—"

"KYAAA! JANGAN LIHAT!"

_**BUUUKKK**_

"OUCH!" dan kali ini Renji yang harus menjadi sasaran empuk bogeman mentah Rukia.

oOo

Hari sudah mulai gelap dan Rukia pun segera kembali ke rumahnya. Bibir tipisnya tidak berhenti menggerutu sepanjang langkah kakinya melewati koridor kediaman Kuchiki yang lumayan panjang. Entah apa yang dirutukinya. Tapi sepertinya mulutnya akan gatal kalau dia berhenti mengoceh semenit saja.

"Sial! Ini benar-benar memalukan! Bagaimana bisa aku tembus dua kali! Dilihat denga Renji pula'!" Rukia terus-menerus menggerutu di sepanjang koridor kediaman Kuchiki. Tak henti-henti pula, gadis mungil itu terus memegangi perutnya yang makin lama makin sakit saja.

Rukia menghela nafasnya panjang, "Ini benar-benar memalukan," lirihnya frustasi. Rasanya sekarang dia benar-benar ingin membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam tanah kalau mengingat kejadian ajaib bin memalukan itu tadi.

"Rukia," suara baritone yang sangat dikenal itu menyeruak ke dalam indera pendengarannya.

Gadis mungil itu menoleh, "_Nii-sama_?" matanya membulat.

Byakuya tidak menjawab melainkan menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan putih yang cukup besar ke Rukia. Rukia menelengkan kepalanya—bingung—sebelum tangan kecilnya meraih bungkusan itu.

.

.

"_Bagaimana, Renji?" Byakuya menatap wakilnya serius._

"_Err—anu—sepertinya Rukia—," Renji menggantungkan kalimatnya. Antara ragu dan malu untuk mengatakannya kepada pria yang merupakan kakak semata wayang Rukia._

_Byakuya mengernyitkan dahinya, "Sepertinya kenapa, Renji?" Byakuya nampak penasaran dan tidak sabar menunggu jawaban dari Renji._

_Renji menarik nafasnya panjang-panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum kembali menjawab pertanyaan Byakuya, "Sepertinya Rukia sedang datang bulan."_

_Sontak tidak hanya wajah Renji yang berubah menjadi merah padam setelah itu. Bahkan sang kepala bangsawan Kuchiki ke-28 itu pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan guratan merah yang melintang di wajah putihnya._

.

.

"Semoga itu bisa membantumu," ucap Byakuya lagi. Rukia masih tidak mengerti pasalnya dia sama sekali belum melihat isi dari bungkusan itu.

Buru-buru Byakuya membalikkan badannya—memunggungi sang adik agar wajahnya yang sudah mulai memerah itu tidak dilihat oleh sang adik. Byakuya kemudian meninggalkan Rukia yang masih setia bengong di tempat.

"Apa ini?" Rukia yang penasaran langsung membuka isi bungkusan itu.

Spontan wajahnya langsung memanas dan ia bisa merasakan kalau sekarang wajahnya mungkin sudah seperti kepiting rebus saking merah dan malunya. Bagaimana tidak? Isi bungkusan yang diberikan oleh Byakuya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah—err—pembalut dan satu lagi—seperti sirup di dalam botol kecil. Rukia yang penasaran akan botol itu melirik ke tulisan yang ada di label botol itu—

"**UNTUK MENGHILANGKAN NYERI DATANG BULAN"**

—dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya dia harus menahan malunya hari ini.

'_Aku harus berterimakasih pada _nii-sama_,' _gumam Rukia dalam hati sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah penuh.

Dan itulah akhir dari kegalauan Rukia karena datangnya tamu yang tidak diundang.

**~END~**

**Author's Note :**

**Tolong jangan bunuh hamba karena telah mempublish fic nista ini untuk ikutan ****Family Spring Event 2012. Karena hamba sendiri gak tau kenapa yang nongol malah ide yang kaya' gini..  
Q.Q**

**Dari awal hamba memang berniat untuk make' chara ByaRuki tapi kagak tau kenapa hasilnya malah kaya' gini. Terlebih lagi hamba membuat fic ini masuk ke dalam genre humor juga. Padahal humornya pasti garing banget disini.  
T^T**

**Yah, sudahlah. Daripada hamba makin pundung dengan fic nista ini. Mending hamba minta kesediaannya untuk membaca dan mereview fic ini. Hamab akan sangat senang sekali kalau ada yang membaca fic ini apalagi mereviewnya..  
Q.Q**

**Finally, thanks for reading..**

**REVIEW PLEASE.. :D**


End file.
